


A visit from the advisor

by Cadoan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans!wrathion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: “Wrathion lowered his hand and cleared his throat.“I was thinking I would give you the report here in the throne room today.”Anduin raised his second eyebrow as well, confused, before realisation hit him. His face immediately flushed hot as he caught on to what Wrathion was actually saying. Anduin swallowed thickly before speaking.“Yes, of course, advisor. Guards!” ”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Love is in the Air Fic Exchange 2020





	A visit from the advisor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeviss/gifts).



“Anduin.”

The pleasant, smooth voice of his childhood friend made Anduin look up from the report he was reading. The operative that had given him the report, one of Shaw’s men, bowed and removed himself from the scene. Anduin, seated on the big throne inside of the throne room in Stormwind Keep, rolled up the parchment he had received and tucked it into a pocket. 

Anduin responded with a friendly smile of his own, careful not to convey too much emotion. 

Anduin forced a pleasant smile onto his face, a smile he knew wouldn’t convince the black dragon.

The advisor downright _sauntered_ up towards Anduin, and Anduin was sure that the sway of the man’s hips had to be a conscious movement. No one moved like that naturally, surely. The sly intelligence that had been so very Wrathion when they were younger had an added flirty, smooth presence now that they had gotten older.

Anduin’s gaze lingered for a moment too long on Wrathion’s hips and he forced his gaze up to the man’s face instead, it wouldn’t be quite so obvious that he had been staring.

Wrathion came to a halt right in front of the throne, a half smirk playing on his lips. A shiver went down Anduin’s spine as memories of just how sinful those lips could be came unbidden into his mind. He shifted uncomfortably in his throne as blood started going to places that could make standing up very awkward. The way the smirk on Wrathion’s lips widened showed that he had noticed Anduin’s shifting. The two young men looked at each other long and hard for moments that for Anduin felt like eternities. Eventually, Wrathion broke the silence and spoke.

“I have news about the champions and the headway they are making into the visions.”

Anduin knew this dance. They had done it many times since Wrathion had come back to introduce himself as the new advisor. It had absolutely started as legitimate progress reports, but along the way, they had morphed into something else. An outward reason to speak, to meet, to exchange words behind closed doors. No one batted an eyelid at the excuse that the information being exchanged were of such importance that every precaution had to taken so that no one not privy to the information would get ahold of it. Anduin sometimes wondered if anyone thought it strange that the meetings between king and advisor were getting longer and longer, and how they more often than not took place in the king’s private chambers. Anduin assumed that Shaw knew. Nothing seemed to get past that old fox of a spymaster. However, if Shaw had found out, he hadn’t approached Anduin with the information. Perhaps it was because of the same reason Anduin didn’t approach Shaw about that foul mouthed kul tiran pirate of his - it just didn’t seem too relevant.

“Lost in thought, dear king?”

Wrathion’s voice pulled Anduin out of his thoughts. Wrathion was watching him with inquisitive eyes. He had placed one hand on his hip and cocked that hip to the side, allowing for a stance that exuded confidence and ease. Anduin shook his head slightly in response.

“No.” The word came out much harsher than he had meant to, and he could see Wrathion’s cool falter for a split second before that uncertainty was covered up by a pleasant smile.

“Come now Anduin, you can’t be mad at me forever.” 

Anduin rubbed his palm over blue cloth that lay draped over the wide armrest of the throne, feeling the fine material. He knew this too was a part of the dance, a part of the facade against the outside world. 

“I couldn’t possible have foreseen what would happen,” Wrathion continued, which caused Anduin to pause and look back up at him. They had spoken these words before, and once, this had been one of their very first conversation about it. Anduin furrowed his brow before he leaned back into the chair, letting out a deep sigh of defeat.

“You’re correct, Wrathion.” He met Wrathion’s gaze, fiery eyes still inquisitive. “I can’t seem to stay mad at you.” Anduin placed his elbow against the armrest and rested in chin in his palm. Then, he lifted his other hand and made a sweeping motion at Wrathion, letting out a long breath as he did. “I never could.” Anduin gave a sardonic smile. “I seem to have a soft spot for you.

Wrathion gave a surprised little sound in the back of his throat, and his face softened.

“And I have one for you, dear friend.” Wrathion’s voice was soft, and Anduin realised that there was something brittle and precious going on between them in this moment, the words they had just uttered a subject they hadn’t spoken about before, not even in private. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Wrathion spoke.

“The report, my king.”

Anduin straightened and gave a quick nod.

“Yes, of course. We shall retreat to my chambers.” Anduin made a motion to stand, but Wrathion put up his hand, palm facing Anduin in a signal for him to stop. Anduin relaxed back into the throne, arching a golden eyebrow.

Wrathion lowered his hand and cleared his throat.

“I was thinking I would give you the report here in the throne room today.” 

Anduin raised his second eyebrow as well, confused, before realisation hit him. His face immediately flushed hot as he caught on to what Wrathion was actually saying. Anduin swallowed thickly before speaking.

“Yes, of course, advisor. Guards!” Anduin raised his voice at the last word so that all guards in the vicinity would hear him. “Clear out. Make sure no one enters the throne room.” Anduin locked eyes with Wrathion’s, and the dragon’s eyes flared hungrily. “We will be discussing important business and are not to be interrupted.”

The very particular sound of heavily armoured guards moving filled the throne room as the guards cleared out. Then, the sound of heavy wooden doors shutting. A moment later the throne room as silent and empty, save Wrathion and Anduin. The large room was lit only by candlesticks and candelabras, dusk long since have had darkness fall over the city.

Wrathion took a step closer to the throne, and then another, until he had one foot on the steps leading up to the massive show of power. Anduin was like pinned to the spot, Wrathion’s gaze holding him still. He got the distinct feeling that Wrathion was sizing him up, like a predator might to do its prey. It sent thrills throughout Anduin’s body, down his spine, and he could feel his pulse quicken. 

Wrathion took another step closer to Anduin, and Anduin felt himself subconsciously spreading his thighs just slightly. Anduin had to lift his chin and look upwards to be able to keep eye contact. Wrathion looked down upon him in silence, and Anduin was just about to ask what was happening before Wrathion’s suddenly dropped to his knees. Anduin felt Wrathion’s palms on his thighs, dragging across the soft blue fabric. Both men were silent as Wrathion’s hands drifted upwards, and soon they dissappeared into the folds of fabric that hung around Anduin's waist. Anduin watched, a thrilling feeling spreading throughout his body, as Wrathion wrapped his fingers around Anduin's half hard cock and pulled it out if its confines, exposing him to the large, empty room.

"Mmm, so gorgeous..." Wration hummed and looked up at Anduin as he slowly started to stroke the cock in his hand, thumbing over the slit. A small amount of precum had gathered there already, and Wrathion leaned in to lick over the head, licking it up. It tasted very human, and very Anduin. Wrathion smiled as he felt Anduin's cock filling in his hand. He looked back up at Anduin, who had leaned back into the throne and was now looking down at Wrathion with heavily lidded eyes. There was a pink flush staining his cheeks, and Wrathion had this intense need to have Anduin turn to putty in his hands. Wrathion smirked again and leaned his head slightly to the side. Then, he used his free hand to brush his mane of dark hair to one side, so it wouldn't get in the way. Still holding eye contact with Anduin, he leaned back down, sucking the head of Anduin's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it the head before he started sucking gently on it, dipping the tip on his tongue into Anduin’s slit.

“Aaah...” Wrathion heard Anduin moan from above him, and Wrathion was pleased.

Wrathion pulled off Anduin’s cock with a wet, clearly audible ‘plop’ before he tilted his head to the side and licked a broad stripe up the side of it. When he had made his way up to the head again, he sucked it back into his mouth again. This time however, he opened his jaw wide and swallowed all of his down, until his nose was pressed against the cloths covering Anduin’s abdomen.

Anduin’s hips bucked slightly upwards out of the seat, and Wrathion moved his hands back to Anduin’s thighs, stroking soothingly back and forth. He could hear Anduin’s breathing becoming more and more laboured, and that fact stroked Wrathion’s ego just a bit. The tip of Anduin’s cock lay comfortably at the back of his throat, and he drew in deep breaths through his nose. He just stayed there for a while, before he could feel how Anduin was starting to squirm beneath him. He took mercy on Anduin and pulled back, an almost obscene slurping sound accompanying the movement. He moved his hand and wrapped it around the base of Anduin’s cock, holding it steady as he pulled back completely, freeing Anduin from his mouth. Anduin gave a sound that was somehow a mix between relief and loss, but Wrathion didn’t let him rest for long. Wrathion started licking over the head in long, lazy licks, and Anduin fell back against the throne.

“Light..!”

Wrathion smirked to himself at the, to him, very innocent swear made it past Anduin’s lips. He knew he could get worse profanities out of the king than that. Taking it upon himself like a challenge, he swallowed Anduin down one more time before he started to bob his head up and down. Anduin made a strangled sound and Wrathion felt a heavy hand land on the top of his head, fingers winding through his hair for nails to scrape lightly against his scalp.

“Wrathion, _Wrathion_ , _fuck_ -”

There was desperation in Anduin’s voice, and Wrathion knew that the man wouldn’t last much longer. Wrathion toyed with the idea of not letting up, to continue using his mouth until Anduin couldn’t take it anymore and come down his throat. It was a very seductive scenario, but Wrathion decided against it. He had other plans. Some other time. He released Anduin’s cock from his mouth and sat back a bit to allow for him to look properly up at him. The king had his head tilted back to rest and the back of the throne, eyes angled upwards towards the ceiling.

“Anduin.”

Anduin looked down at Wrathion when his name was spoken. Wrathion stood, and took a step backwards, off the steps leading up to the throne, so that their eyes were about levelled. 

Anduin looked at Wrathion with confusion. There was something dark and mischievous in Wrathion’s eyes as the dragon walked off to the left. He left his hands slide over the golden lions adorning the large armrest, until he had made it to short end of the armrest. Anduin had followed him with his gaze the whole time, and Wrathion gave him a seductive look as he put his hands on the stone and leaned forward, so he was bent over the large slab of stone. Anduin’s eyes darkened as he realised what Wrathion was suggesting. A warm feeling of satisfaction spread throughout Wrathion’s body as he watched how Anduin got up from the throne and started walking towards Wrathion. He stopped right behind Wrathion, and he could sense the man behind him.

Wrathion propped himself up on his elbows and angled his neck so he could look at Anduin. The king’s face was flushed, a deep red tinting his cheeks. His pupils were blown wide with lust, and Wrathion gave a little purr of satisfaction. Anduin stepped up closer, a heavy hand landing on the small of Wrathion’s back. 

“Spread.”

Wrathion gave a satisfied smile at the command, moving his feet apart so that Anduin could fit in between them. He could feel Anduin’s hands at his hips, moving the tails of his coat to the side, pulling down his pants, exposing him to the throne room. A pleasant shiver ran down Wrathion’s spine, and then Anduin was right behind him. Wrathion could feel fingers slide between his folds, from below up to his waiting entrance. Two fingers circled just on the edge of his entrance, never dipping inside, spreading the wetness there. Wrathion laughed softly.

“If I didn’t know better Anduin, I would think you’re teasing me.”

Anduin gave a small grunt in response, and Wrathion gave a pleased mewl as he felt the tip of Anduin’s two fingers pushing into him. He gave an encouraging hum as Anduin twisted his wrist, placing the heel of his hand in the space between Wrathion’s two entrances. The new angle allowed for Anduin to easily push in up to the second knuckle and then pull out again, over and over. 

Wrathion continued making encouraging sounds as the muscles around his clit tightened, pressure building inside of him. Wrathion threw a glance over his shoulder, licking his lips seductively before he spoke. 

“You _are_ a tease, aren’t you?”

Anduin removed his fingers from inside Wrathion then, and Wrathion smirked to himself as he let his head hang down in the space between his arms. There were some sounds of shuffling from behind, the sound of clothing being moved, and then something else slid between Wrathion’s folds. The head of Anduin’s cock. Wrathion gave a pleased hum as Anduin used his fist to slide his cock up and down, stopping momentarily to press the head of his cock against Wrathion’s clit. Wrathion pushed backwards, grinding them together, giving a small moan at the pressure. Anduin held it there for a moment before he used his fist to move it upwards, to Wrathion’s waiting, wet entrance. Then, without hesitation, he pushed inside, welcomed by slick, wet heat.

“Oh, baby _boy_.”

Wrathion let his head lull backwards and his eyes slide close as Anduin pushed inside of him, filling him with hard cock. Anduin filled him perfectly, and soon, Anduin was seated fully inside, his hips slotted up against Wrathion’s backside. 

Anduin gave a low moan as Wrathion enveloped his cock. He had been inside the other man more times than he could remember since Wrathion had suddenly appeared in the throne room soon after N’Zoth’s armies started invading Azeroth, and regardless if it was Wrathion’s mouth, ass or cunt, he always felt perfect around Anduin. Anduin stood still collecting himself for a while before he started to slowly rock his hips back and forth, sliding out just an inch before sliding back in. Wrathion moaned lightly and pushed backwards onto Anduin.

Anduin pressed his forehead against Wrathion’s shoulder, moaning as he continued the rhythm of pulling out and pushing right back into the man below him, increasing the length of his thrusts by sliding almost all the way out before sliding back in again. Wrathion moved his hand upwards, until he found the back of Anduin’s head, entangling his long fingers into the golden strands.

Wrathion braced his hand firmly onto the cool stone armrest and pushed himself upwards, arching his back. They both groaned at the altered angle, Anduin’s cock hitting new places inside of Wrathion. 

Wrathion twisted his upper body as much as he could, angling his head backwards, his lips dragging across Anduin’s temple.

“Let me see you, darling.” 

Anduin’s gips stuttered at the use of the term of endearment, and Wrathion smiled. The smile was interrupted when Anduin slid his cock back into Wrathion one more time and held it there, deep and hard, before he pulled out completely. Wrathion gasped softly as he was suddenly empty, his opening twitching around nothing. Anduin took a step back, allowing for Wrathion to straighten to stand, and then turn around. He looked Anduin up and down, his gaze lingering at Anduin’s hard cock standing at proud attention, glistening wet. Anduin’s breathing was somewhat laboured, his breaths filling the silent room. Wrathion smirked as he sat down on the armrest he had previously been bent over, spreading his thighs wide and placing the palm of one hand on the stone surface right next to his thigh for support. He looked almost cat like as he moved his other hand down to inbetween his legs, sliding two of them down between his folds. He took his clit inbetween his index finger and thumb and stroked back and forth, heat of pleasure spreading from his clit and out towards his inner thighs. He angled his head slightly backwards and continued to stroke himself, looking at Anduin through heavily lidded eyes. Anduin’s face was hard to read in the darkness of the throne room, but Wrathion knew the king’s eyes were partly dark because of lust.

Wrathion stopped his stroking and moved his hand downward, towards his wet and waiting opening. He curled two fingers into himself and pressed the heel of his hand hard against his clit, mewling with pleasure. He started moving the two fingers in and out of himself, spreading his legs wider. He moved his free hand behind himself instead, steadying himself against the armrest. He leaned backwards onto his hand, keeping up the slow pumping of his fingers. 

“Do you like what you see, Anduin?”

Anduin visibly shivered at the words, and Wrathion smiled widely. The throne room was silent apart from the wet noises coming from Wrathion’s slide of fingers into himself now. Wrathion leaned further backwards, allowing him to slip his fingers deeper inside. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, his fingers twitching. 

“Tell me, love. Do you like what you see?” he asked again, eyes closed until Anduin let out a harsh breath at the question. Anduin nodded before letting out a harsh “Yes, Wrathion.”

Wrathion’s eyes flared with hunger.

“Say it again. My name.”

Anduin took a step forward, inbetween Wrathion’s spread legs. 

“Wrathion.”

“Mmmmm...” Wrathion gave a long, pleased sound and looked down his own body, down his taut abdomen and exposed skin and trail of dark hair visible where Anduin had pushed up his clothing. Anduin’s cock waited just on the other side of his hand, flushed pink.

“Why don’t you put that pretty thing inside me again,” Wrathion purred, taking his fingers out if himself. He spread his fingers so he rested his index finger and long finger on either side of his entrance, spreading himself slightly. 

Anduin was quiet when he reached behind Wrathion and grabbed ahold of his backside, hauling him forward so he was perched right at the edge of the armrest. Wrathion gasped and chuckled as the jerky movement caused Anduin’s cock to push up right against him, but not slipping inside. 

“ _Darling_ ,” Wrathion purred, and Anduin gave a needy noise in response. Wrathion moved his hand from behind himself to instead wrap around Anduin’s shoulders, pulling himself up so his front was pressed flush against Anduin. “Put that gorgeous cock inside me again,” Wrathion said, and this time Anduin moved his hips forward, lined himself up, and started sinking back in. Wrathion threw his head back as he was filled once more, giving a long mewling sound of pleasure. Anduin moaned as he was once again wrapped in wet, fantastic heat. He continued until he was completely buried in Wrathion, moving his hands to clutch at the dragon’s hips.

“Wrathion...” he moaned as he started to slide back out of the velvety heat, only to push back in again. He did that again, slightly faster this time, and Wrathion moaned back at him. Building up a pace, Anduin started moving hips back and forth, building up to a quick pace of fucking into the other man. The throne room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Anduin filled Wrathion with his cock over and over again. Wrathion moved his hands and placed them both behind him on the armrest, clutching at the blue piece of cloth that was draped there. A string of praise fell from his lips as Anduin continued fucking into him with abandon.

“You’re doing _amazing_ sweetheart, you feel so good, imagine if your people could see you now, see how good you’re making me feel-”

Anduin made a strangled noise and his hips came to a sudden halt. His head fell forward and he pressed his forehead hard against Wrathion’s shoulder, fingers clutching almost violently at Wrathion’s narrow hips as he pushed down his suddenly very quickly approaching orgasm. A wicked little smile spread across Wrathion’s lips.

“You like that, Anduin? The thought of people seeing you like this?” Wrathion’s voice was syrupy smooth as he spoke, and Anduin gave a growl.

“Wrathion...” he said, the tone in his voice sharp with warning. However, he started to slowly roll his hips again, pulling out about halfway before sliding back in in an almost maddeningly slow pace that wasn’t nearly close to what they both needed. Wrathion gave a small chuckle and then Anduin could feel Wrathion squeezing around him. Anduin continued rolling his hips through it, and Anduin felt how Wrathion shifted beneath him. Suddenly, he could feel Wrathion’s warm breath against his ear.

“Imagine that the guards you dismissed were still in here. Imagine them watching as their king got his cock sucked.” Wrathion’s voice was low and rumbly, probably not much louder than a whisper, but the words set Anduin’s skin aflame regardless. Anduin felt Wrathion’s arms come up and wrap around his shoulders again, holding on. Anduin’s cock twitched inside of Wrathion, and the young dragon moaned into his ear before he continued talking.

“Imagine them seeing how needy you are, how _desperate_ you are for me.”

Waves of pleasure and shame and desperation rolled over Anduin at Wrathion’s words, and he pushed his face into the side of Wrathion’s slender neck, breathing harshly into his skin.

“ _Wrathion_ ,” he growled again, continuing the roll of his hips. Anduin’s grip on Wrathion’s hips became firmer again as he started put more force into his thrusts. 

“Some souls in the keep can probably hear us, don’t you think?” Wrathion spoke into Anduin’s ear, and Anduin could feel how his knees were starting to go weak. “Who knows who could be standing in a dark corner, listening. _Watching.”_

Wrathion could feel how close Anduin was to release, and his own pleasure was starting to crescendo as well. He could feel how his inner thighs had started to tremble, and the words he was speaking wasn’t only to push Anduin closer to the edge - it was also scratching something deep within Wrathion.

Anduin was so close, he felt like the single last thread in a thick rope about to snap. There was a dark need inside of him urging him on, the urge to claim Wrathion as his own in front of everyone, to pump Wrathion full with his seed until he had nothing more to give. The thought made it feel like electricity was zipping down his spine. His head spun with the idea of everyone knowing that Wrathion was his.

Anduin angled his head up then, and Wrathion felt the king’s open mouth slide along his jaw. A needy sound came from Anduin, and Wrathion turned his head to meet Anduin’s waiting lips with an openmouthed kiss of his own. Their tongues coiled desperately and a few moments later, Anduin slid all the way into Wrathion and stilled completely. Anduin gave another strangled sound against Wrathion’s lips and then, Wrathion could feel Anduin’s cock twitching rhythmically as the king of Stormwind emptied his release into him.

That was the last thing needed to push Wrathion over the edge as well. He wrapped his legs around Anduin to pull him as physically close as possible and then, he felt the waves of orgasm crashing over him as he squeezed around Anduin’s cock.

They both were breathing harshly, chests heaving violently. Wrathion eventually let go of Anduin and lied down, back against the stone slab. He gave a pleased sound and licked his lips as he gazed upon Anduin’s red-flushed face.

“I don’t have you bending me over furniture _nearly_ enough,” Wrathion said, voice sultry. Anduin, stilled buried inside of Wrathion, let his hands slide up and down Wrathion’s sides, following the journey of his hands with his eyes for a moment before meeting Wrathion’s gaze. There was a challenge in his eyes as he thrusts his hips forward just the tiniest bit, causing Wrathion first to gasp, and then to smirk.

“Oh! You _are_ a tease! Shall we retreat to your chambers to continue this, perhaps?”

Anduin looked thoughtful for a second before he nodded, but he didn’t move a muscle to pull out.

Wrathion chuckled to himself. He was sure that this visit to Stormwind would be very pleasurable indeed.


End file.
